danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
ספר יהושע
thumb|ימין|270px|משה רבינו ויהושע בן נון לפני ארון הקודש Moses and Joshua in the Tabernacle, c. 1896-1902, by James Jacques Joseph Tissot (French, 1836-1902) or follower, gouache on board, at the Jewish Museum, New York ספר יהושע המתחיל בתור המשך לספר דברים: "וַיְהִי, אַחֲרֵי מוֹת מֹשֶׁה--עֶבֶד ה'; וַיֹּאמֶר ה' אֶל-יְהוֹשֻׁעַ בִּן-נוּן, מְשָׁרֵת מֹשֶׁה לֵאמֹר" (ספר יהושע,א',א'). ייעודו של הספר הוצג בפסוק הבא:"מֹשֶׁה עַבְדִּי, מֵת; וְעַתָּה קוּם עֲבֹר אֶת-הַיַּרְדֵּן הַזֶּה, אַתָּה וְכָל-הָעָם הַזֶּה, אֶל-הָאָרֶץ, אֲשֶׁר אָנֹכִי נֹתֵן לָהֶם לִבְנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל". תכליתו להראות את הגשמת ההבטחה לאבות האומה - אברהם, יצחק ויעקב לתת להם את הארץ. הספר נקרא על-שם יהושע בן נון, אשר הנהיג את בני ישראל בכיבושם את ארץ כנען. הוא גם חיבר את הספר. מראה המקומות הובאו בשיעורו של הרב יעקב זיסברג במשכן בנימין ליד ישיבת קדומים חשיבות הספר על חשיבות ספר יהושע ניתן ללמוד מהנאמר בתלמוד הבבלי. "אמר רב אדא ברבי חנינא: אלמלא לא חטאו ישראל, לא ניתן להם אלא חמישה חומשי תורה וספר יהושע בלבד, מפני שערכה של ארץ ישראל הוא. מאי טעמא? "כי ברוב חכמה רב כעס". מסכת נדרים,כ"ב,ב' . והר"ן פירש: *'לא נתן להם אלא חמישה חומשי תורה וספר יהושע' – שעיקרן של שאר נביאים לא היה אלא להוכיח ישראל על עבירות שבידם, ואלמלא לא חטאו, לא הוצרכו לתוכחה. *''' מפני שערכה של ארץ ישראל היא – שבספר יהושע מפורשות עיירות שבארץ ישראל והנחלות אשר נחלו, ולפיכך אפילו לא חטאו היו צריכין ספר יהושע. *''' שנאמר כי ברוב חכמה רב כעס – ברוב דברי חכמות הנביאים יש סימן לרוב כעס שהכעיסו ישראל להקדוש ברוך הוא.בהרי"ף בעין יעקב הניח בקושיא אמאי לא ספר תהלים ושיר השירים, והיה לו לומר גם כן ספר משלי. ויותר יש להקשות מספר שמואל ומלכים שהוא סיפור מה שקרה אצל המלכים והנביאים. וגם לוּ יהיה שלא חטאו והיו הסיפורים בענין אחר, מכל מקום למה לא ינתנו לישראל, וכמו שנאמר סיפורי דוד המלך ע"ה שהיה צדיק. אבל כבר מובא בזוהר (בהעלותך קמט ע"ב קנב.) כי אין סיפורי התורה כשאר סיפורי מעשיות, יעוין שם באריכות, רק הכל הם תורה ללמד לאדם דעת מזה. רבי נסים בן ר' ראובן הוא הר"ן ביאר את הגמרא והסביר כי הנביאים חוץ יהושע בן נון הוכיחו את ישראל, כך שאם העם לא היה חוטא דבריהם לא היו נאמרים. חשיבותו של הספר הוא בתיאור נחלות שבטי ישראל. ועוד, שאר הנבואות במקרא נאמרו מתוך כעס על חטאי בני ישראל. בילקוט מעם לועז האימרה שבגמרא זוכה להרחבה וכך נכתב: "ועוד שהרי נאמרה בתורה ההבטחה שהבטיח הקב"ה לאבותינו לתת לנו הארץ הקדושה ולחלקה בגורל, וכן נצטוינו לומר הברכות והקללות על הר גריזים ועל הר עיבל שנבוא לארץ ישראל, וכן נצטוינו להרים י"ב אבנים מן הירדן ולהקימם ולכתוב עליהן התורה הע' לשונות, ולכן היה ספר יהושע צריך להיכתב אפילו אם לא היו חוטאים ישראל, להודיע כיצד קיים הקב"ה את הבטחתו, וכיצד קיימו ישראל המצווה שנצטוו עליהם עד שלא באו לארץ. אבל שאר ספרי הנביאים והכתובים, אילו לא חטאו ישראל לא היו צריכים לכל האזהרות ולא היו באים כל הפורענות הקשות ולא היו צריכים לנביאים מרובים להוכיחם ולהזהירם וללמדם לקח ומוסר. ספר יהושע, הקדמה הכוללת לספרי הנביאים והכתובים יעקב רישא כתב ב"שו"ת שבות יעקב" : ובאופן שני י"ל דאילמלא לא חטאו ישראל לא היו צריכים רק לחמשת חומשי התורה גם ספר יהושע שהוא ערכה של ארץ ישראל . כי עיקר שכר התורה הוא נתינת הארץ וכדכתיב" וַיִּתֵּן לָהֶם, אַרְצוֹת גּוֹיִם; וַעֲמַל לְאֻמִּים יִירָשׁוּ" ספר תהילים, ק"ה, בעבור ישמרו חקיו ותורותיו ינצורו ולא היו מן הצורך לספרי כתובים ונביאים שהן הן עיקר דברי תוכחה ומוסר. כי טוב היו מרדה אחת שבלבותם אך מכח החטא אנו צריכין כדברי הנביאים וכתובים ללמוד מהם ובהם דברי תוכחה ומוסר וזה כ"ל כוונת הר"ן במסכת נדרים" חלק ראשון, "חושן משפט" "סימן קפ"ב" , עמוד 179 נדפס מחדש בירושלים תשל"ב נושאי הספר ספר יהושע מורכת מהחלקים הבאים: *פרקים א'-י"ב: כיבוש הארץ. *פרקים י"ג-כ"א: חלוקת הארץ לשבטי ישראל. *פרקים כ"ב-כ"ד: מעשי יהושע האחרונים. =א. כיבוש הארץ= משה רבינו ויהושע thumb|ימין|150px|משה רבינו סומך את יהושע בן נון בפתח האהל לעיני העם Bible, Gerard Hoet (1648-1733) and others - ויקישיתוף על היחס בינהם כתב רבי צדוק מלובלין: משה רבינו ביטא את החכמה האידאלית (זכה לתאנה) ואילו יהושע בן נון את המלכות (היה נצר התאנה) כפי שהובא במאמרו: ואמרו ספר יהושע, - כי אמרו : "נוצר תאנה יאכל פריה" במדבר רבה יב, ט מדבר ביהושע וכו'... נמשלה תורה כתאנה וכו', "יאכל פריה" - פרי של תורה מלכות ושרות וכו' עיין שם. ומשה רבינו ע"ה זכה לתאנה שהוא מקור לחכמה וכמו שאמרו מגילה יג.: אב בתורה אב בחכמה, אבל לא זכה לפרי, כי "נוצר תאנה" היה יהושע, כי משה רבינו ע"ה הוא עצם התאנה כמו שזכה ונקרא התורה על שמו תורת משה במדבר רבה שם), וכנודע מטעם האריז"ל בביאור לשון חז"ל שבת קא ע"ב "משה שפיר קאמרת", כי כח התורה והחכמה שבכל הנפשות מישראל הוא נשמת משה רבינו ע"ה. ויהושע היה נוצר התאנה כדרך שאמרו שם במדרש אחר כך על "ושומר אדוניו" זה יהושע, ששימש למשה, והוא זכה לאכילת הפרי והוא כבישת הארץ שהוא פרי התורה, כמו שנאמר דברים יא, כא "למען ירבו וגו' על האדמה" ועוד כמה פסוקים, וזהו המלכות ושרות שזכר במדרש, כי המלוכה היא ביחס אל הארץ, ולזה היה יהושע כלי מוכן ביחוד דוגמת משה רבינו ע"ה לתורה. וכמו שאמרו בספרי ואתחנן פיסקא כט: אם אתה עובר לפניהם עוברין ואם לאו אין עוברין... לקריאת המאמר כולו הקש כאן:רבי צדוק מלובלין על משה רבינו ויהושע בן נון המקור:ליקוטי מאמרים, ס' יהושע רבי צדוק מלובלין, ליקוטי מאמרים, ס' יהושע, עמ' א-טו] http://www.halachabrura.org/agada/ned22-28.htm ] ראו גם ערך מורחב:יהושע בן נון המעבר בירדן (טעון כתיבה) ימין|150px|"וַיַּעַמְדוּ הַכֹּהֲנִים נֹשְׂאֵי הָאָרוֹן בְּרִית-ה' בֶּחָרָבָה, בְּתוֹךְ הַיַּרְדֵּן הָכֵן; וְכָל-יִשְׂרָאֵל, עֹבְרִים בֶּחָרָבָה, עַד אֲשֶׁר תַּמּוּ כָּל-הַגּוֹי, לַעֲבֹר אֶת-הַיַּרְדֵּן" (ג',י"ז) - צייר: גוסטב דורה בית המקדש ויריחו יריחו קשורה לירושלים בקשר מיוחד. המשנה במסכת תמיד ג',ח' . מספרת: מיריחו היו שומעים קול שער הגדול שנפתח בבית-המקדש; מיריחו היו שומעים את שירת הלויים שבבית-המקדש, ויש אומרים אף קולו של כהן-גדול בשעה שהוא מזכיר את ד' ביום-הכפורים; מיריחו היו מריחים את ריח פיטום הקטורת בבית-המקדש. הראב"ד בפירושו שם ראב"ד תמיד ל: . אומר, שזה לא היה בדרך הטבע, אלא מעשה נס היה ששמעו ביריחו את הקולות של עבודת בית-המקדש, ודוקא ביריחו היה נשמע, ולא בשאר צדדים, מפני שיריחו היתה כמו ירושלים, מפני שהיתה תחילת כיבוש ארץ-ישראל. וכמו שצריך לתרום תרומת דגן, כן נתרמה יריחו מארץ-ישראל עצמה, ובשביל כך החרימה יהושע להיות קודש. לפיכך, יריחו היא כמו ירושלים והיו נשמעים בה כל אלו ששנינו, כדי שירגישו בני אדם, שביריחו יש קצת קדושה כמו בירושלים. נחלת שבט בנימין הגיע לירושלים, אך לא כללה את בית המקדש. בתמורה רכב, מצאצאי יתרו יקבל את יריחו. (טעון הבהרה) ביריחו התבקש יהושע בן נון :"שַׁל-נַעַלְךָ מֵעַל רַגְלֶךָ, כִּי הַמָּקוֹם אֲשֶׁר אַתָּה עֹמֵד עָלָיו, קֹדֶשׁ הוּא"(ה',ט"ו). כמו שבבית המקדש אין חציצה בין האדם לבין הארץ, כך זה גם ביריחו רחב הזונה ראו ערך מורחב: רחב הזונה thumb|ימין|150px|רחב עם המרגלים James Joseph Jacques Tissot (1836–1902 מדרשי חז"ל הביאו מדרשים לגבי רחב הזונה, מהם נלמד כיצד כנענית בעלת מקצוע בזוי יכולה לזכות בהכרה באלוקי ישראל, לסייע לעמו ולהינשא למנהיג יהושע בן נון, יורשו של משה רבינו. ולא עוד, ממשפחתה יצאו שמונה נביאים מכובדים. כך אירוע של שליחת מרגלים, אשר בעבר הביא אסון על ישראל - נגזר עליו לשהות ארבעים שנה במדבר, הפעם, בימיו של יהושע בן נון הביא לכיבוש יריחו - ומכאן להשתלטות על ארץ כנען כולה ולתחילת ההתיישבות היהודית בארץ המובטחת. ומסקנה:הרב יוסף כרמל, באתר ישיבת בית אל, דן בשאלה האם ניתן ללמוד מרחב על גישתנו לגיור- חז"ל קבעו:"דא"ר יצחק, מאי דכתיב: (משלי י"א) רַע יֵרוֹעַ כִּי עָרַב זָר? רעה אחר רעה תבא למקבלי גרים, ... מקבלי גרים - כר' חלבו, דאמר ר' חלבו: קשים גרים לישראל כספחת בעור" יבמות דף קט ע"ב. ובמדרש נוסף נאמר:"כשישראל עושים רצונו של מקום" רואה הקב"ה איזה צדיק יש באומות העולם ומביאו לדבקו בישראל, שכן אתה מוצא ביתרו שנתגייר על ידי משה, רחב על ידי יהושע, וכתיב בדוד "הגתים שש מאות איש", וכן אתה מוצא בשלמה שהרבה גרים נתגיירו על ידו שנאמר "ויספר שלמה את כל האנשים הגרים", וכן אתה מוצא בימי מרדכי ואסתר שהרבה נתגיירו שנאמר "ורבים מעמי הארץ מתיהדים" " אוצר המדרשים (אייזנשטיין) עמ' 251 כיבוש יריחו thumb|ימין|150px|הכניסה לארץ ישראל , נושאים על הגב את 12 האבנים בירדן והקפת חומות יריחו [[שער גן העדן בפירנצה]] ראו ערך מורחב:כיבוש יריחו חז"ל הדגישו את חשיבותה של העיר יריחו - יריחו כי היא "בריחה של ארץ ישראל" נאמר בבראשית רבה. הרב זלמן ברוך מלמד באתר ישיבת בית אל [http://www.yeshiva.org.il/midrash/shiur.asp?id=12515 יריחו] הביא את סגולתיה בעיני חז"ל: * כאשר נשלחו המרגלים על-ידי בני ישראל לרגל את הארץ, נאמר בתורה - "לכו ראו את הארץ ואת יריחו" ספר יהושע, ב', א'. והרי יריחו בכלל הארץ היתה, ולמה יצאה, אלא מגיד שהיתה קשה להכבש כנגד כולם ספרי עקב טז. אמרו חכמים תנחומא בהעלותך י': יריחו היתה המחסום המונע כיבוש ארץ-ישראל; אם תִּכָּבֵש יריחו, מיד כל הארץ נכבשת. לפיכך נתכנסו לתוכה כל שבע אומות, כדי למנוע את כיבושה בידי ישראל, שנאמר: "וילחמו בכם בעלי יריחו האמֹרי והפרִזי והכנעני והחִתִי והגרגשי החִוִי והיבוסי, ואתן אותם בידכם" יהושע כ"ד,י"א . כיבוש ארץ ישראל (טעון כתיבה) thumb|ימין|150px|לפי השלבים המתוארים בפרקי הספר צייר:Oriaaaass ויקיפדיה להגדלה הקש על התמונה ולאחר מכן על הריבוע הקטן למטה מימין מלחמת חמש המלכים (טעון כתיבה) ימין|150px|"אָז יְדַבֵּר יְהוֹשֻׁעַ, לַה', בְּיוֹם תֵּת ה' אֶת-הָאֱמֹרִי, לִפְנֵי בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל; וַיֹּאמֶר לְעֵינֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל, שֶׁמֶשׁ בְּגִבְעוֹן דּוֹם, וְיָרֵחַ, בְּעֵמֶק אַיָּלוֹן (י',י"ב) - צייר: גוסטב דורה סיום ולקחים פרק כ"ד מסיים את ספר יהושע ויש בו מעיין מעבר לספר שופטים. היה נסיון לפגוע באחדות העם בין השבטים שנמצאו משני צידי הירדן. המזבח שנבנה על הירדן בא לסמל את הקשר הניצחי בין שני חלקי העם. קבורת יהושע בן נון ראו ערך מורחב: קבר יהושע בן נון =קישורים חיצוניים= * מקראות גדולות - ויקיטקסט * אלבום ציורים - נורית צרפתי * ספר יהושע מעוצב ומפוסק * הספר באתר מכון ממרא * הרב זאב סולטנוביץ, תקופת יהושע - אתר ישיבה = הערות שוליים = קטגוריה:ספר יהושע קטגוריה:דורו של יהושע בן נון